Naruto in charge of Hogwarts
by Vampire Retribution
Summary: naruto was kicked out after returning sasuke. three years later, everybody is is in Anbu when the get a job to protect a school while incognito. But who is getting their credit for prtecting the school? rated m just in case. NarutoXHarry Potter crossover
1. Enter Albus

Ok, I realized that there are like no Naruto, Harry Potter crossovers where Naruto is not part of the village. So I decided to make one. This is pretty much the summery. Meh. So yeah, forgive my spelling, because I suck and word doesn't catch it all. I don't own Naruto or Harry potter or anything else. But I oh so wish I did. Then I wouldn't be stuck working at fresh mart. Never thought I would hate to see hams. By the way, this takes place in the fifth year at Hogwarts. So everybody is fifteenish. I say ish because I think Ron is like a few months older and … stuff. Naruto characters are strong as in they are Anbu at fifteen strong and Naruto is stronger because I say so. Will be explained later. Meh.

Signed: VR

"Talk"

"_Whatever__ the __Japanese__ word for talk __is (__all in __Japanese_"

'Think'

**"****Demon**** talk/jutsu/inner … person. This really only applies to ****S****akura****."**

**'****See**** previous only think.'**

666

Dumbledore has just apparated to a clearing in the hidden islands off of the Japanese coast where the shinobi live. 'I would have sent an owl, but the distance is too great. Owls aren't meant for cross country flight.' (I don't know if that's true.)He was about to apparate again when he saw a figure to the right of him.

After a brief chat, Dumbledore then apparated to Konohagakure gates. He then set off at a leisurely pace to the godaime's office. It didn't take long before he arrived and made an appointment to lady Tsunade. Roughly 20 minutes later, she allowed him to enter her office. It had been a Sunday so things were slow.

When he entered, he made a formal bow. When he righted himself, he began to speak.

_"__Good__ evening, my name i__s__ Dumbledore Albus, and I come from the world outside that of the elemental nations. I have come to request the aid of some of your shinobi. I am the headmaster of a school in England in which magic is taught. A great evil has aris__en__ that threatens the school and its students. One in particular. As such, I have come to hire skilled shinobi, preferably young, around fifteen years of age should do. I plan to __integrate them into the student body so as to protect each section that the school divides the students into. From what I understand, you chakra is surprisingly similar to our own energy. I say fifteen, because Lord Voldemort, the evil I told you about, has been resurrected. He and his followers are after a student of mine named Potter Harry, who has defeated incomplete forms of him through the years after his fall, also due to Harry. As you can see, he holds a grudge. But now he is at full power __and near __impossible__ to kill. The mission will last between one and four years. I am willing to pay whatever __necessary__."_ Dumbledore said. In which he received raised eyes from the elder's illusion.

_"I see, have you thought about any public __defense__? One to draw eyes away from the new students should I agree?"_ asked Tsunade to the headmaster.

_"Of course."_ Said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling because he knows that he has just gotten her help.

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…well, what is it?"_ she said annoyed that he seemed to forget to tell her.

_"Oh yes, the guard the students will see defending the castle, our school, is the one called …"_

666

Aha, cliffy. Hehehe. But anyhow, I plan on making this a long fic but I need some names for Naruto's alias. Personally, I was thinking something along the lines of shadow slayer or chaos guardian. But meh. It is so difficult deciding on one name. Also, for another fic I got in mind, I don't have a translator or know where everybody gets their words translated. But for a Naruto bleach crossover, I would appreciate it if somebody could get me the names for zanpuktos translated: "white moon" and "black moon" that would be nice. Oh, also, next chap will be longer, just have problems with names. Too many good ideas to choose from.

Signed: Vampire Retribution


	2. Hogwarts New Gaurd Fox

Thank you DimensionTravelerRyu for the names. My japy is most sucky. Anyhow, I shall soon begin work on my naruxbleach over. Probably after this chapter is over, I will start. My goal for this chapter is … hmm, maybe 2000 words. That seems like a reasonable goal. Since y'all didn't give me any name recommendations, I will use one of my own. You will just have to read on to see what I chose. Also, I am not going to bother telling you how to read. I am pretty sure everybody can assume what is going on like demon/summon talk/think are in bold. I mean, c'mon, that's like fanfic 101.

Signed: VR

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Naruto, not HP, nor anything else I may use/borrow. If I owned it, I wouldn't be making a fanfiction about it.

666

Dumbledore saw a figure in the corner of his eye to his right. When he turned to get a better look at the stranger, he found he was looking at a cluster of trees. The headmaster was going to dismiss it as seeing things when he heard a voice to his left.

_"__What__ kind of shunshin was that? And why were you holding a fancy stick?"_

Dumbledore was reaching for his wand when he heard the stranger say were, as in not any more. He turned to face the stranger only to find the wind blowing across an empty clearing. Dumbledore knew he didn't have his wand on him because he couldn't feel the familiar weight in his robes. He knew someone was with him as well and that they took his wand somehow. He also knew that even if he were to use some of the few wandless spells that he knew, not only would they not work; the stranger may perceive him to be a threat. And being a threat to a shinobi was a surefire way to die. Dumbledore may be powerful, but he was also smart enough to know when to talk thing through rather than get physical. Besides, the stranger could just run around any spell he threw … wandless.

_"I am Dumbledore Albus, from the outside world"_

_"I could tell, I can also tell that you feel uneasy without this stick"_ the stranger said from behind him. He turned once again to find nobody there. He seemed to disappear like a ghost. He heard a soft "hmm" behind him and turned again to see a strange young man wearing steel toe white boots, black cargo pants that somehow seemed darker than black (I'm calling it void black), a white t-shirt with a black nine tailed fox on it over a fishnet long sleeved shirt. He was wearing a black vest, unzipped, with a white nine tailed fox over his heart. Over that he wore a black trench coat with white flames at the bottom rising up the coat about one third of the way up. There was also a silver taijitu symbol (I think that is the yin-yang symbol. If not, just imagine that it is.) between his shoulder blades. He had long spiky golden hair that went to the middle of his back and the hairs tips red and black in random order. (some tips were red, some were black) his hair also dropped in front of his face to his chin to the point where you couldn't see it, but if you got close enough, you could see his eyes that were deep ocean blue with specks of lime green and were slitted and some lines on his cheeks. Scars? But that's all you would be able to see. (I would appreciate it if somebody who is a talented drawer could draw it. I would, but I don't have a scanner and you would not like to see me try it on the computer. So let's make it a challenge. If you can I will send you a cookie… when I find out how to email food.) He was examining Dumbledore's wand like a fine jeweler would do. _"__What's__ so special about this stick anyway? And __what are you doing here__ if you don't mind me asking?" _asked the young man.

_"I was on my way to hire a ninja team"_ the old schoolteacher replied.

_"What for if I may ask? Maybe I could help?"_ the young stranger asked throwing the wand back to the headmaster after realizing he would get no information about it.

With his wand in hand, the headmaster was feeling more at ease with the stranger and didn't see anything wrong with the curiosity being shown. By the returning of his wand, he realized that the stranger was at least trustworthy to a point. Although lagilemansy (sp?) would not work on the blond for some reason, the old man could feel the kindness coming off of him and knew he meant no harm and only wanted to help. Dumbledore decided to appeal to his inquisitiveness somewhat to hopefully get some information of his own. After all, he only knew how to get to the elemental countries, they had ninja, and that they spoke Japanese. Not a whole lot to go on. He still needed to go somewhere from here.

_"I need protection for my school. I am the headmaster there and a great evil is trying to get in. would you happen to know where I can hire ninja?"_

_"__Hmm__. Your school must be very important. It probably has something to do with that stick. I have heard of chakra users outside of the elemental countries whose skills have diminished to the point of needing amplifiers. Your school is probably for training in the use of said amplifiers. I also think that the stick is what you use to amplify __your skill. No __doug__ht there is something hidden in your school that your enemies want. If you want, I can protect your school. __Although I would recommend hiring ninja to go undercover as student because I can't be everywhere at once …__ and still__ capable of protecting everybody. __It would also help with inside threats. By the way, you can call me … Nami. Although I am better known as the Midnight Sun._ (sorry if it's not a good name. I am not good with names … in my opinion.)" The newly named Nami said.

_"__A__nd why would you be interested in protecting my school?"_

_"__H__onestly? I would like to see what __it's__ like out there. I want to see new things. Is that too much to ask? I would even be willing to promise my protection of your school. Because of who I am, I am bound to fulfill any promise that I make."_

Dumbledore thought for a minute weighing the pros and cons. He could tell Nami was not lying and he did say that hiring more ninja would be a good idea. If something should go wrong, he could have the other ninja deal with Nami. Gathering his thoughts, he said _"__That would be very much appreciated. I think I will also take your advice and request a team of ninja to blend in with the rest of the school. Would you be so kind as to tell me where I should go and how to ask for the team? I'm afraid I don't know of this countries __customs__."_

_"__But__ of course dumbledore-sama. The clearing we are in is located in lightning country. Although there are quite a few shinobi villages throughout the elemental countries, one or none in each country, it would be wise to choose from one of the top five to go to. The five strongest __villages__ are: rock, in earth country; sand, in wind country; mist, in water country; leaf, in fire country; and cloud, here in lightning country__. Rock is known for quantity rather than quality, opposite of sand __that__ has less ninja but of higher quality. __Mist has been known to eliminate their people should the leader feel threatened. __This has happened before to those with bloodlines…genetic traits that hold great power. Quite the opposite of leaf who, to a point, worships bloodlines. Cloud has been known to backstab others. On one famous account, they used a diplomatic envoy as an attempt to kidnap a child with a bloodline. It didn't work, but they did attempt to. I __personally__ would recommend sand.__ Sand and leaf are allies.__ I would say __leaf, __which__ is the strongest of the five, but I have minor issues with some of their … beliefs."_ Nami ended looking off into space as though getting lost in ones memories of a time once forgotten.

Dumbledore thought for a few moments before deciding. _"I think I will hire a few from sand and leaf."_ He said, eyes twinkling in the sun.

Nami stared at him for a moment before saying _"do you need to see the place or can you lock on to my chakra signature to teleport?"_

_"Hmm__, I suppose I __could lock on to__ your location and use that as a base, but you would need to be in an open area."_

Name thought for barely a moment before saying _"I __can't__ follow you into Konoha, but you will need to talk to the godaime hokage and tell her exactly what you want, what you want them to do, __and how long you want or expect the mission to last. Don't forget the age limit. Shinobi are considered adults at twelve, when they graduate the academy. There will be ninja at your requested age."_ He made a handseal and there were two puffs of smoke to reveal a clone in each. _"__T__hey will go to a hiding place near the front entrance gates of each __village__. When you arrive, they will __disperse__ themselves.__ I will be waiting here for your return. When you get back, I would recommend me going to your school to familiarize myself with the location and language if there is a different one spoken. I don't know what has gone on since ninjas went into hiding 800 years ago."_

_"Very good points, but that will only be temporary."_ Nami raised an eyebrow. _"I will allow you to stay at Hogwarts for one month. After which I will require that you live somewhere else of my choosing to protect a student until school starts. How much would I owe you?"_

_'Hogwarts? Odd, it must be the name of the school, __I personally would not have chosen that as a name and I really don't want to know why they chose that name. __He__ seems worried about this student in particular. He doesn't look the type to play favorites … like scarecrow. I will hold __judgment__ for now. __He__ deciding where I live__ should be warning enough for me to tell that there will be others there to check up on me. __That is good, he doesn't trust too easily and he knows when to take help from somebody he probably doesn't want anything to do with for the greater good. He gives off a powerful aura of wisdom, trust, and skill. He would have made a great ninja with training.'_ Nami thought.

_"Nothing, I have been wanting to see__ the outside world for some time,__ my experiences there may help me on the road to helping others like me who have had … bad childhoods."_ He said once again looking at something that wasn't there.

Albus, while suspicious of not accepting payment, was willing to give him the benefit of the dought. He also decided not to tell him of Voldemort thinking he will find out on his own from a book in the library, or from somebody in the order. He also decided not to pry on his past. After all, some memories are best left where they lie. That and he didn't expect Nami to actually tell him of his childhood. He trusted that if it was important, he would find out in due time.

_"I will respect your privacy and not pry into your business; I would hope that you would tell me should it be of an__y__ concern to hamper your abilities to perform your required task. __I suppose that I will be back by sundown, after which, we shall leave for Hogwarts."_

666

Ok, that makes chapter two. Next chapter will be in a more general basis rather than just following Dumbledore. I plan on covering the time to the beginning of the school year for all those that apply and will be sent to Hogwarts. I also plan on next chapter being, like 8000 words or so. Might take a while though. I am a slow typer and I work 8 to 10 hours a day Monday thru Friday on afternoons. So I get tired easily. Also, I want to get in a chapter for my narutoxbleach idea, my evilnaruto idea, and my Naruto-leaves-village-to-start-his-own idea. So don't expect my next chapter for a week or two or three. Also, umm, what are the Japanese words for "hell", "devil", "demon", "king of demons" and "ghost"? I will use English for anything else in the story I use them in. … you will see. Thank you for the two reviews. Although I don't understand one of them, glad to know you liked it. Umm. If you have ideas, questions, comments, and concerns, put them in a review. And if I sound bipolar … I don't think I am and if so I have never took notice. So yeah.

Signed: Vampire Retribution


	3. Time Spent Before School

This Chapter is in memory of Louis R. Doria. He was a friend of mine (not a very close one but still) who died by way of suicide. 

A moment of silence.

…

…

…

Thank you.

Anyway, on to my notes.

This is chapter three. I am still working on the other stories though. But since I have so many avid fans of my work (I hope because there are lots of hits, not a lot of reviews but I'm just starting out.), I decided to start work on this at the same time as my others. 

Now to go over some reviews. I had a review saying and I quote: THE FORGOTTON ONES. Well let me say now, I have no fucking clue what the fuck you're fucking talking about and me not knowing is starting to bother me. WHAT THE HELL! 

Ahem, anyhow, now that that's out of my system, next order of business, yes **Rebecca**, Nami is, in fact, Naruto. I don't know what Nami is in Japanese, but if you have read as much Naruto fanfiction as I have, you should know where I derived it from. For now, I am thinking about making this a naruhina or a naruXginny (only because I have never read one) or a naruXhinaXginny. It's still kind of iffy. Should I choose pairing in the near future, they will not be yaoi. At least not yet. I am not accustomed to typing stories at all and I want to make sure I get a firm hold on my own sense of style when it comes to romance in fanfics. I am not gay, although I respect anybody who is even if I write anything abusive about homosexuals in the future. It is purely for entertainment purposes. Once I know how to write, and feel comfortable with strait stories, then I will move on to yuri and yaoi (reluctantly).

As for **Ndasuunye**, yeah, I don't recall ever seeing a narutoxhp fic where Naruto was a missing nin. Hence my idea to make one. I thought it would be cool and bring out more ideas for other authors.

Because **Alarose** requested that I update, here it is. I was planning on having this updated on St. Patrick's Day but some of my favorite fanfics were updated and I just had to read them. They were _**chunin exams day**_ and _**blood of the snake blood of the fox**_. Read them because they are awesome.

Please send more reviews. I actually enjoy reading them. I'm not lying either. I find your views highly enlightening.

I also hope you don't mind me putting in your names in my notes. If you have future problems with me doing this, please say so in your reviews and I will keep you anonymous. 

Quote for the moment: "HI HO SILVER, AWAAAAAYYYYYY"

Signed: VR

666

flashback

"_I see, have you thought about any public defense? One to draw eyes away from the new students should I agree?"_ asked Tsunade to the headmaster.

"_Of course."_ Said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling because he knows that he has just gotten her help.

"…"

"…"

"…_well, what is it?"_ she said annoyed that he seemed to forget to tell her.

"_Oh yes, the guard the students will see defending the castle, our school, is the one called …"_

end flashback

Shizune entered the hokages office to find Tsunade not sleeping at her desk like she normally does. Instead, she had turned the plush chair around and was leaning it back against her desk while she sat staring out the window towards the village. Looking at the desk, she found many pictures littered about. Most had Naruto in it. Tsunade had taken it rather hard when news of the Sasuke retrieval mission reached Konoha. Sasuke had agreed to come back to Konoha after he was met up with both Naruto and Kakashi at the valley of the end, the cursed valley of one of her ancestors. They were on their way back. Naruto was in front of Sasuke, Kakashi behind reading his little porn book. They were crossing the waterfall when Sasuke made a break. He stabbed Naruto in the back with two kunai and threw three shuriken at his back as he was falling into the river from losing his balance in surprise. Kakashi looked up from his book in time to see Naruto hit the water and he detained Sasuke and knocked him out. Afterwards he had Pakkun stay with Sasuke while he searched for Naruto. He said he looked two miles downriver and didn't find him. He decided to come back to Konoha and report in.

When Tsunade heard Naruto was missing she had search teams check as far as they could with no signs of life or a body. When the council heard they made a public announcement that he was dead. Tsunade was able to clean out his apartment before the civilians could get there. She would have fought back, but she would have needed to prove he was alive and then they would label him as a missing nin. She decided this was better for him if he was alive.

"_You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?"_ Shizune asked, remembering why she came in and silently berating herself for getting lost in her own memories.

The hokage turned slightly and glanced at her thru the corner of her eye. _"Yes Shizune, get me the Anbu eight."_ She ordered before turning back to look out the window. _"I have their next mission."_

"_Of course Hokage-sama."_ She said before leaving.

Several minutes later, all eight Anbu were assembled in front of her.

"_I am sending you on your next mission."_

"_All of us?"_ asked the Bird masked one taking the mask off to reveal the third best interrogation officer with pale blond hair and aquamarine eyes.

"_Yes."_

"_What are we doing?"_ asked the wolf masked Anbu taking his mask off to show his brown hair, slitted eyes, fangs, and fanged face paint.

At this, Tsunade smirked before replying _"going back to school."_

666

Nami was sitting in the clearing. Shortly after Dumbledore left, the first clone dispelled itself. The second one, in sand, dispelled itself a few hours after that bringing the memories of both after dissipating. It took a while, but Nami was able to alter the original **shadow clone technique **to bring back memories or last longer in battle. Since chakra is made of body energy and spirit energy, and spirit energy is the mind power and experiences in one's life, he found that to receive memories, he needed to add more spirit energy to the clone so as when its destroyed, the leftover spirit energy come back to himself and mixes with the rest of his chakra. Likewise, to make a clone last longer and take more hits, he needed to add more body energy to the clone's chakra. It would not bring memories back, but it would last longer. Just as the mental clones only need to take minimal damage be retains memories. (that's my theory!)

Nami was waiting for the headmaster to return so he could see the school he was going to guard. He was starting to get bored but didn't want to do any training lest Dumbledore accidently appear where a shuriken was going. While it would be funny for a short while, he would still be in the elemental countries. So, he decided to meditate.

Then he realized he didn't really know how and improved by not think of anything and staring into the back of his eyelids while sitting cross-legged. 

A little more than an hour later, the old teacher appeared out of nowhere. 

"_So, what happened?" _

"_I was able to procure a team from each village to come. They will be at the train station for the first day, but they will arrive earlier to get their materials."_

"_I see."_ Nami said while standing up.

"_Are you ready?"_

"_I have been here for hours, are YOU ready?"_

Albus chuckled. _"Then let us be on our way." _And with that, he grabbed hold of Nami's arm and dissaparated. 

Nami had the distinct feeling of being squeezed on all sides. It was to the point that he was beginning to lose his breath. All of a sudden, it stopped and he was in a small little village.

There was a great deal of shops littered about as he was led down the street. They were named rather weirdly too. There was The Three Broomsticks, Zonkos, and even a place called The Hogs Head. He only knew what all these said because a … friend of his thought it prudent to teach him some of the other languages for just this sort of occasion. He would have to touch up on his English, but it shouldn't take more than a few weeks to get brought up to speed. Good thing time moved faster in his mind so as to get used to it faster. _'No time like the present to start getting reaccustomed to this language.'_ He thought as they turned and started walking up towards a very large castle.

"Is this the school I need to gooard?"

"Oh? You know English? Well yes, this is the school that will be needing guarded." Albus said, surprised to get a bilingual guard. This would make things much easier.

"Yes, eet will take some tyme to get used to it again."

"Excellent." He said as they passed the gate leading them on to the magnificent school grounds. There was a great deal of open space along with a rather large lake and a tree line that lead to a gargantuan forest. They went up the path leading to the castle as Dumbledore explained some of the things on the grounds. Nami made 100 spirit clones (clones with more spirit energy) and had half explore the forest, and the other half explore the bottom of the lake. Dumbledore paid it no mind.

When they entered the castle, the headmaster handed Nami a list of portraits, locations, and passwords and told him when he was done exploring to come to his office behind the gargoyle and he would Nami to his room. Putting it in a pocket of his trench coat, he then made spirit clones in sets of ten and sent the on their way to explore the castle so the hallway didn't get too crowded. He, himself, took a leisurely stroll going no ware in particular. He was amazed at the moving, talking paintings. He even had several lengthy conversations with some of the portraits. He found it entertaining when some portraits would 

argue with the people in other portraits on details of events that they heard of that happened years ago. He also found that people could leave their portraits and enter other ones. When he found this out, he convinced some of the portraits occupants to spy on people and tell him anything interesting so he could help guard the school. Talking to the portraits was helping his English immensely. He should be used to it within a few days with so much speaking experience and so many willing volunteers to talk to. 

He learned that the suits of armor could move, but not talk, so they were of no interest to him.

After walking around for a while, the clones in the lake disappeared to show him the lakes layout. When the headache vanished, he went to the great hall he passed some time ago for lunch.

Nami actually cried a little at seeing the variety and amount of food to fill his stomach with. He gorged himself for an hour while the staff that was there (Dumbledore and McGonagall) stared at him in mild disbelief. Probably because he ate as much as ten students.

When lunch was over, he decided to finally find the library to see what this side of the world was all about. After looking for twenty minutes, he found it. It was a rather large collection of books. As such, he made 50 spirit clones to start reading. It was around now that he wished he did learn photographic memory. But no, he just had to say clones were fine. 'Can't live in the past.' With that, he also sat down to start reading. The only interruptions were when a clone dispelled.

At a quarter till 10, he left to see the headmaster about his sleeping arrangements. By now, all of the clones but the ones in the library were dispelled. He figured he would just let them stay until morning to continue reading.

The headmaster was just leaving his office when Nami arrived.

"Are you ready to go to where you will be staying while here?"

"Yes." Nami answered.

"Well then, please follow me."

He was led to a portrait on the fifth floor. It depicted a large meadow with several ripe apple trees. In the meadow were triplets. The children looked to be about twelve, but their eyes shown untold age. One had green hair, one had blue, and one had violet. They were all dressed the same, only with different colors. The green haired girl had an orange t-shirt with violet shorts, the blue haired girl had a yellow t-shirt with red shorts, and the violet haired girl had a green t-shirt with orange shorts. They all had short hair and sticking up. (Tatsuki from Bleach style.) they were laying on their backs looking at the sky.

"This is the entrance portrait to your living quarters. I will leave it to you to choose your own password." Albus said before he left.

When he turned back to the portrait, he saw the three girls muttering to themselves. When they noticed he was watching them, they stopped their discussion and walked closer to him. It was then that the green haired girl spoke.

"You're like us."

Seeing the unasked question in her eyes, he answered truthfully because he felt he could trust them. "I was stabbed in the back by somebody I, at the time, considered my best friend and then left for dead. What about you?"

"Tortured by our parents before we were painted. Afterwards, our real selves died." Said the blue haired one.

"My actual name … is Naruto. Naruto Namikaze. Although, I have been telling everybody my name is Nami. What are your names?"

666

"_Why do we have to learn this language again? I mean, c'mon, nobody even uses it anyhow. We also don't even know if we're doing it right."_ Asked the boy with a large dog to the conversing crowd at large. They were among the best trackers in Konoha. They were named Kiba and Akamaru. 

A black haired teen then remarked with _"It's the language used where the mission is located at. You are getting to be as bad as the dobe was."_

All talking stopped at that moment. Mentioning Naruto was taboo among most of the Anbu 8. By most, what is meant is seven of the eight. They were looking at Sasuke in either disgust or apathy. One was downright glaring in hatred at the boy. This was Hyuuga Hinata. She changed after Naruto's "death". She grew cold, powerful. It was to the point she would lash out and attack anybody who mentioned Naruto or Kyuubi. Oh, yes, she knew. Heir to one of the most famous clans in Konoha, had a bloodline that allowed her to see through walls … and clothes (didn't mean nothing perverted, but it works too.), had an unhealthy fanatic obsession with Naruto, and would constantly stalk him (O.o). There was no possible way for her to not notice the seal on his abdomen. From there, it only took some research (hehe).

She had grown up to the point where she was no longer tied as heiress with her sister. She was already on par with her father. If he ever found out she was still holding back on him, he would be furious. Also, in honor of Naruto, she began pranking. She was never caught and would always be able to shift the blame to somebody else. Most times Sasuke. She is now the third in charge of the Anbu eight. They never went below third in authoritative rank. In all honesty, it wasn't even needed normally. But the two in charge were Shikamaru, captain, and Shino, vice captain (lieutenant). As one can imagine, one is too lazy half the time while the other hardly talks.

Shikamaru was hard off as well after the mission. When the news came about Naruto, the word was spread about what he contained. As such, Shika didn't care. Although he still lost a friend and didn't appreciate others celebrating his death, he found it too troublesome to do anything about it because he would then be arguing against most of the village. Too much work.

Shino was Shino. All he really did was go even quieter, and become slightly more hostile.

Chouji was sad and mad at the village. Naruto was the only non-Akimichi that could hold a bar to him in food consumption. He was angry that the village was glad to see a food addict gone. He started to think the Kyuubi thing didn't happen and only that if the Akimichi left, the village would be happy because more food addicts would be gone (one track mind?).

Kiba didn't see much difference at all. They liked to prank others (they being Kiba and Naruto), and always thought Naruto was related in some way. Hearing of Kyuubi just brought Naruto into his own dog family, at least in his mind, kind of like a cousin due to dogs and foxes being canines. As such, Kiba would often join Hinata on pranking sprees. After all, nobody messes with family.

Ino and Sakura were worse off. They had been a few of his tormentors while in school. In reality, they were just following the crowd. Honestly, who can say they have never done that. Ino became more sadistic than before. Not nearly as sadistic as Hinata could get sometimes, but she did have her moments. Ino even occasionally helped Kiba out of trouble if he was caught pranking. Sakura buffed up her training so she wouldn't think about what she had Naruto do, and the results of that promise. She was a wreck at first when told of Naruto's death by Sasuke's hand. Hinata even attacked her … verbally. She said it was partly her fault Naruto was dead. Sakura believed her. Two weeks after Naruto's death, she began cutting herself. It stopped after three months … mostly. She and Ino fell out of love for Sasuke. Now they look at him like one of those good cops gone bad sort of deal. A fallen hero.

Sasuke was indifferent. He was mad at first that the dead last had a demon in him, and not himself. Afterwards, he didn't mind thinking that the Kyuubi was weak and not as strong as an Uchiha. It was a major false revelation that convinced him to stay. He was only ever strong because of the demon. He was still a loser, only one that relied on his demon for what little strength it had. Not realizing that he relied too much on his bloodline. He didn't see Naruto as his best friend, only as a stepping stone on the way to power.

"_That was uncalled for."_ Sakura said.

"_No, that was the truth."_

"_The only truth I see is that you knew you couldn't beat him in a fight, so you stabbed him in the back, traitor."_ Hinata said, cold as always.

Sasuke was going to retort, but was cut off. _"We should be studying. We can settle our differences later. For now, what matters most is getting ready for the mission."_ Their captain stated.

666

The month had flown by for Nami. Most of the time he could be found in the library, roaming the halls, talking to portraits, or locked up in his room where odd noises could be heard occasionally. (Not perverted, but feel free to think that the noises are. Just makes it funnier.)

It was time to leave the school. Quite frankly, he didn't want to yet. He only read three quarters of the library. But he met with Dumbledore anyway in his office. There he found himself alone with the headmaster.

"Good, you're here. Now, all you need to do is hold onto this spoon and you will be taken to the headquarters of the order of the phoenix. When you get there, you can sit in on the meetings." By this time, Nami had received Albus's trust enough to join the order of the phoenix. Of course, this was only so the order could keep a closer eye on him, but trust none the less.

Nami took the spoon and waited several seconds. He was about to ask when the portkey would activate when he felt a tug on his navel. In an instant, he was off leaving Dumbledore alone in his office.

Upon landing, he found himself in a kitchen. Looking around he found black haired man that Nami assumed was the owner of the house. He was sitting at the table staring at his glass in deep thought. Nami cleared his throat slightly to get the man's attention. He looked up startled.

'Seriously, how did he not know that I got here, he must have been to out of it to care.'

"Oh, hello there. You must be Nami. My name is Sirius Black." He said holding out his hand.

Nami couldn't help it. He grasped Sirius's hand and replied with a grin "Are you seriously Serious that you're Sirius?"

Sirius started laughing. "I think I'm going to like you."

666

Alright, I know that I said I would try to get in like 8000 words or something like that. But then I realized that's too much work. That and I got kind of lost. I also know I said I'd bring story to when they go to Hogwarts but I decided not to so I could update and see if everyone likes how things are going. So, I 

would like some recommendations on the names of the three painted girls. If I don't get any recommendations that I like, it will take longer to update. I have never been good with names. I have an idea on the password so unless I forget it by the time I use it, I'm good. By the way, Naruto gets there before the others arrive. Hermione is at the Weasley's and they still can't write anything important to harry. Oh, I'm also starting my first poll. I feel so proud of myself. pats self on back anyway, the poll is this:

Pairings:

Naruto and Hinata

Naruto and Ginny

Naruto and Hinata and Ginny

So review or no pairings at all.

Quote for the moment: "If you went back in time to change something, then you would no longer have had a reason to go back in time so you wouldn't have gone back in time in the first place…does that make sense to you?" –VR

Signed: Vampire Retribution


End file.
